


once upon a time we burned bright (now all we ever seem to do is fight)

by mozartsounds



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, One Shot, somewhat of a mention of Marco Diaz unless you squint your eyes and find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsounds/pseuds/mozartsounds
Summary: They miss the times where they were them, and where they weren't two fucked up kids searching for love in hopeless places.





	once upon a time we burned bright (now all we ever seem to do is fight)

_"It's not your fault ok? I just can't do this anymore."_

Her voice had fallen to a whisper, hands falling to her sides and tears falling down her cheeks. This wasn't the type of falling she had wanted, but the type of falling she had needed. Still, she hated how he made her feel so weak. "Then what is it then? What can you not do anymore?" He had questioned, bitterness laced in his voice as he stepped forward to her, eyes glaring but voice mumbled, she could always see through the front he put up, that was something he loved about her.

"It's that, I can't handle this, I can't handle you, Tom." Her voice still had that whisper to it, and she could see by the look in his eyes that he was offended. "What so I'm not good enough for you is that it? I thought the signifigance of dating someone was to not only love them but their flaws!" He hissed, venom pouring from his lips and tears pouring from her eyes.

"It's not that I don't love you, I really do. I just can't handle you getting mad with me! I can't handle our constant bickering!" It was Star's turn to get angry, but her attempt was pathetic compared to his, her voice still quivered in her mouth and throat. He watched with sad eyes how much this hurt her, and he walked a step closer to press a hot hand on her cheek, and she let him. "Hell, Star please don't cry, you know I hate it when you're sad." He soothed and she cried into his hand, her lovely blue eyes closed in sadness. "Oh Star, I love you and I can change for you! I can be better for you!" He promised, and he was relieved to see her eyes open, happy to see that hope of glimmer swimming through the ocean blue that was her eyes, and he always loved drowning in them. However the hope that he saw in them was quickly gone, and he watched her hopeful eyes turn into sad ones as she held onto his wrists, pulling his hands off of her face.

"You may love me, Tom, but we'll never be like how we were before unless this stops."

Tom watched with falling tears and frowns as she held his hand and squeezed it. "Tom, your anger has always gotten the better of you. Anger issues like that take time to heal and especially considering that you're a demon, well I don't know how much longer I can wait for that." She said softly, and he watched with stinging tears as she rubbed circles into his palms in comfort. "Where, where are you going with this?" Tom stuttered, voice shaking as he watched the hearts on her cheeks turn into broken ones.

_"I think we should take a break."_

He could hear his heart fall to the floor with the silence that followed with his sharp breath in. "WHAT?" He yelled with a voice as deep as his mother's as he backed away, hands falling to his side as flames engulfed his hands. He could feel the stinging fire that was his tears as his eyes went red, everything Star had expected with her statement. "Hey, hey, calm down." She said as she pushed her hands back and forth in her attempt. "STAR HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" He had yelled back, his fire tears dropping at her feet as she snatched his shoulders bringing his face close as she looked him into the eye. She hated how in his angry trance he still looked beautiful, how he still made butterflies flutter in her chest and how she always felt on fire near him, and she knew he felt the same.

"I'm not exactly breaking up with you! It's just, I think we need to go our seperate ways for a little while, until you get better I mean." She whispered as her hands rubbed his arms in attempt to soothe and calm him down, and thankfully it worked as his went back to normal and the fire in his hands had stopped.

"A break?" He repeated her words, and now it was her turn to cry as they looked at each other in tears, feet tapping the balcony they stood on for comfort. They needed this, she needed to fix her ways because maybe their was some truth to her parent's and Tom's pleads of not doing reckless things, and he needed to fix his anger issues. Because while people who were in love accepted their significant other's flaws, they also helped with encouraging them to stop them. They needed this, and while Star was only a reckless teen in love with a demon boy, she knew if they were really meant to be they'd come back to each other, she had heard somewhere that 'if you love something set it free, and if it comes back it's yours,' and she had taken that saying seriously.

"Hey, remember when we used to hate each other? I couldn't stand you nor could you with me but then there was the Silver Bell Ball where our parent's had set us up and we had to dance together, mother of Mewni that was so awkward!" Star laughed awkwardly in hopes that this would be a distraction, and Tom chuckled along with her as they moved their position to side to side as they leaned with crossed arms on the balcony's railing as they looked at the star and moon filled sky. "Oh yeah! Our dad's couldn't stand each other, but when we danced our dad's gushed over us and my mom even cried!" He whispered lightheartingly, and Star slightly smiled, flustered once again. There was tension between them still from Star's proclamation, but she had to get some things off her chest before he left, and when he'd hopefully come back to her after their problem's were settled.

"I think that may have been the day I realized, I liked you, a lot."

Star's eyes fluttered for a moment before they closed, taking in the air that swirled around them after her saying. "Yeah, me too, you looked so beautiful that day, and well you still do." He said with a sorrowful sigh, and Star fluttered her eyes back open to see he was now looking at her, hand on railing as she placed hers back on top of hers. "I'm sorry we have to break up." She apologized, tears welling up in her eyes again as his fire tears did the same. She couldn't recall a time she had cried this much.

"It's ok, Starship." He laughed shakily, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Promise that even if we don't end up with each other even after we've fixed ourselves you won't hate me." She voiced her insecurites, and she could hear a genuine laugh escape his lips this time.

_"Star Butterfly, I could never hate you even if I tried, I never even hated you before that dance, and I never will."_

Star smiled genuinely as he squeezed her hand tight, and she looked him in the eyes before he wiggled his eyebrows. "And hey anyways we'll always end up back with each other, like man we've been together for like a year and a half too, that's basically commitment. And taking notice in that I think you're way too obsessed with me to leave me for someone else."

Star rolled her eyes as that, squeezing his hand back whole heartingly. "Hey, slow down casanova, aren't you the demon boy that's in love with me? I think you're the one obsessed since I know for a fact you wouldn't dare to look at someone who wasn't me." She laughed, but when she heard no laugh back it was because he was staring at her with eyes like saucers, huge and full of love.

_"You know I'm in love with you right? I could never stop loving you even if I tried, just like with me never being able to hate you."_

He picked up her last tear that fell from her cheek as he cupped her cheek, and she smiled into his hand. "I love you more you stupid demon butt-head." She giggled, and he laughed back before she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him, and she blushed hard as his forked tongue snaked a bit in her mouth, while she kissed him sweetly, something Star was not as a person but in a kiss. She let go then after a couple of seconds, and it saddened her that this was the end of them, well at least temporarily, but she smiled at him bitterly anyways.

"You should probably leave, before my parent's freak out and realize I'm on the balcony with a demon boy that is now my ex boyfriend."

She whispered, and he nodded as he snapped his fingers and a carriage appeared before them outside her balcony. "Hey not ex-boyfriend, temporary ex-boyfriend." He corrected, before squeezing her hand as she gulped at his fiery touch. "Keep yourself safe Starship while I clean my act up, before you know it I'll be anger free before your fourteenth birthday." He smirked, but she saw the sadness in his eyes as he let go of her hand and jumped in the carriage, a single hand waving out to her from the window before his carriage flew down into the underworld.

She realized for after a moment that she was alone, and she felt nothing. She thought maybe tears would rush down her cheeks in sadness, but she had cried too many tears with him. This was for the better right? She'll totally fix her partying ways as would he fix his anger issues and they would fall in love again, well not like she still didn't love him but hey, you got the gist of it. She looked into the starry filled sky with the four moons adorned perfectly, and she smiled to herself grateful that nothing worse had happened besides heartbreak. She hoped that maybe this time Tom wouldn't call so many times in his clingy manner, since last time Star and him had not broken up but had been in a fight he had been so clingy she took him back, and she prayed that he wouldn't repeat that again. But hey you did things for love, and while Star was just a somewhat recent teen she felt whatever this love thing really was with him and only him.

And well Star wouldn't love anyone else besides Tom Lucitor, that was a fact.

 _Right?_ **Right.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fanfic so I hope it's done somewhat well but I worked hard on it so I hope it's okay! Anyways this was inspired by the video that was released officially today of Star and Tom dancing at the said Silver Bell Ball and I'm just guessing it's like a ball that Queens and King's set up their children with for their future spouse. But hey I could be wrong, but we can't find that out yet since season three isn't coming out till November. :/ Anyways the link to that said video is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80czcfCpq9Y ! Well once again hoped you enjoyed this and have a lovely day! <3


End file.
